19 Years Partial Song fic: I Hope You Dance
by Avenging Angels
Summary: 19 years, but it's been 20. What does this mean for the Flock? What has happened in those years? Who has been lost, who has been found, who is coming back? Now a two-shot upon request. After Fang. R&R *Character Death*
1. The Cave

_I Hope You Dance_

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

Angel stood in the doorway of the once occupied bedroom, leaning against the faded white frame. Her weary blue eyes took in the neatly made up bed, the dust covered floor, the little particles of light that danced in through the closed window frame.

With a sigh she closed her eyes.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

"Angel? Angel?" Angel gave a start as a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She turned and saw her brother standing behind her. "Oh, sorry I didn't' hear you."

Gazzy frowned but gave a slight nod. He glanced inside the room and his eyes flashed as his face fell slightly. "Come on, Angel. Iggy and Nudge are waiting."

"Just a minute," Angel promised, kissing her brother's cheek before he disappeared down the hall.

Angel watched him go and then moved into the room. Her shoes made the first tracks in the dust in years and she winced as it billowed into the air. Angel ignored this however and moved to the small night stand that stood beside the lonely looking bed.

The night stand was covered with picture frames and a few random items: key chain for Hawaii, a paper clip, a penny and two dimes plus a nickel and a ring.

Angel picked up the ring and turned it in her fingers. The she slipped it into her pocket and looked at the pictures.

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

Nudge looked up as Angel jogged quickly down the stairs making her golden halo of hair bounce on her shoulders. It was longer now, about shoulder length, and straightened. Briefly Nudge had a memory of the day so long ago when Angel had been kidnapped. Her hair had been short and curly then. She'd also been much younger. Now things were so different….

"Are we ready to go?" Iggy asked. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt. At his neck hung a silver cross Nudge had given him last Christmas. He'd said then he'd wear it always. So far, Nudge hadn't seen a day go by that it wasn't around his neck.

WIth a small grin that vanished almost immediately Nudge glanced around at the others who nodded solemnly. Nudge turned to Iggy and tapped his hand once.

Iggy took her hand and lead the way to the door and once outside he spread his sandy brown wings before leaping into the air with Nudge on her wings and Angel and Gazzy following close behind.

Together the Flock pumped their wings and flew high above the clouds. They angled their wings and coasted on the cool morning breeze. The sun was not yet up so it could not provide any warmth. Therefore the Flock flew quickly, beating their wings in longer strokes in order to keep the blood pumping as much as possible.

The usual games of stacking, air tag and making figure eights were held suppressed deep inside of them. Iggy flew in the lead with Nudge on his right and Gazzy and Angel flying close to his right. Their wings beat in rhythm as they coasted for a moment.

Nudge looked down but the clouds coupled with the pre-dawn sky made it difficult to see. She glanced at Iggy and shook her head. It was just another reminder of how lucky she was.

Angel glanced over at her and Nudge turned her head towards her. _Iggy sees a lot clearer now than he has before, Nudge. After Max…well you really helped him._

_I can't fix everything unfortunately. _Nudge thought back, thinking of Iggy's blind, blue eyes.

_You've done what you can, Nudge. Nobody, even Max, could ask for more. _Nudge looked away from Angel and concentrated on the space ahead. Then she thought out, _Thanks, Angel._

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

Gazzy tilted his wings and dove down towards the mouth of the cave. From the air it looked the same as it had some 20 odd years ago. Minus the hawks. He'd been disappointed to see his once partners in crime had moved on. From the look of the destroyed nests it had been a long time.

Gazzy ran forward as his feet touched down and turned to see Nudge landing a second later. She folded her caramel brown wings in and nodded. Together they crept forward and peered into the cave.

The sun had yet to rise and there were only faint traces of the tinniest bits of light in the Eastern sky. It was about an hour before the sun rose.

Gazzy blinked as his eyes adjusted but he still couldn't make out anything from the darkness. A glance at Nudge showed him that she was having the same trouble.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

Gazzy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, silver ball. He nodded at Nudge who looked at it curiously. He clicked a small button at the top and a red dot sparked. Gazzy drew his arm back and tossed the ball into the cave.

It landed with a small thumping sound and rolled about four feet before stopping. Then it popped open and a brilliant, white light lit up the entire cave. "Scccchrrrrreeeeeecccchhhhh!"

"AHHHH!"

Nudge leapt back and nearly jumped down into the canyon as she ducked and threw her arms over her head as about thirty bats came screeching out of the cave. Gazzy laughed as he walked over and offered Nudge his hand. She glared at it for a moment before taking it and squeezing it hard as he pulled her up.

"Ouch," Gazzy muttered, rubbing his hand. Nudge stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her but it melted away as Angel and Iggy flew down and landed beside them. "Where those bats?" Iggy asked. He was holding his ears and Gazzy figured the sonic waves the bats made had hurt his ears.

"Yeah, they flew out at us when Gazzy lit up the freaking cave! They flew right at my face! OMG is one in my hair! I feel something! Get it out! Get it out! _Get. It. Out!"_

"I would if you would hold still!" Iggy shouted, his hands fluttering uselessly as Nudge danced around.

Gazzy and Angel were bent double with laughter and had tears entering their eyes as Iggy finally caught up to Nudge and felt through her hair as her feet danced up and down as if they couldn't control themselves.

"Nudge there is nothing in here."

"LIAR!"

Iggy threw his hands up and gave Gazzy and Angel a withering look. They straightened up after a moment and Angel said, "Nudge, seriously, you're cool."

"Yeah, don't spaz out on us," Gazzy added with a grin.

Nudge glared at Gazzy and combed through her hair with cautious fingers. Iggy groaned and walked towards the cave, his nose twitched. "Gazzy did you use the Ultra Bomb?" Gazzy opened his mouth to reply when Angel turned and practically yelled, "You set off a _bomb? Here!_"

"No, I'm not stupid. Don't you see the light? It's a new bomb. It only makes light."

"Oh." Angel said, looking abashed. She rubbed the back of her neck as she flexed her wings. "My bad."

_Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking_

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making_

Iggy paced along the back wall of the cave, the sound of his steps and his thoughts the only things reaching his ears. Iggy's mind was somewhere else. Though he felt the presences of the others sitting along the wall talking quietly he just couldn't bring himself to concentrate on what they were saying or take interest in it. Right now, he had his own internal conversation going on.

_Do I tell him?_

_No, let one of the others._

_I'm the oldest. I should be the one to tell._

_You didn't see it all. You don't know the details._

_Angel's shown me._

_It's not the same._

_Does that matter?_

_Maybe._

_What do you mean maybe?_

There was no response.

Iggy rubbed his palms against his eyes and stopped. "Iggy why don't you come sit down?" That was Nudge. Iggy could hear her hand patting the space next to her on the cold, stone floor.

He glanced her way though he couldn't see her and could imagine her pretty, brown eyes looking at him softly. Iggy loved the way she looked at him. It made him feel cared for. Like she actually understood him. All of him. Even his blindness. Not that the others didn't but with Nudge, it was different. Like she revered him for it. Thought he was so brave and strong. Maybe that was the guy in him coming out but Iggy didn't care. And apparently Nudge didn't either.

_Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to sitting out reconsider_

Iggy had just turned to go sit by Nudge when the sun finally broke over the top of the cave casting the ledge a brilliant white and the sky beyond a light pink. Iggy blinked and realized Angel must have been projecting the image to him. He wondered why, not that he minded, when Angel's voice entered his mind.

_Everyone quiet._

When Angel says be quiet, you get quiet fast. It was a written rule. Like when he or Gazzy said 'duck'. That meant get the freak out of the way _fast_.

Iggy shut his mouth and allowed Angel's mental video to hold his full attention. He savored the moments. The air seemed to sparkle and glitter as the small rays of the rising sun slanted down across the front of the cave. Out on the horizon the sky was cast a light pink with red mixed into it and a sprinkle of purple.

A glance at the sky showed him that a few stars remained glowing defiantly in the morning sky.

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

Suddenly, from across the sky, a black speck came into view. At first Iggy thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He knew the reason for coming here just as well as the others. The proof was kept firmly in his back pocket. But until that moment he hadn't thought that it'd actually come to this. And now, as he watched the speck getting larger and taking form, he realized what he had to do. He wasn't looking forward to it.

Iggy felt a hand close around his and then another. He looked to his right and saw Nudge. Her brown eyes held slight tears but she forced a smile at him realizing he could see. Iggy hated how forced the smile looked. But he didn't blame her. He knew his smile back looked even more forced.

Looking to his left he saw Angel holding his hand with Gazzy clutching her other. Gazzy stood a good six inches taller than Angel and about 4 more than Nudge. Iggy was the tallest of them all. He stood at just shy of 6'3.

The sound of beating wings drew his attention and Iggy sucked in a breath. The time had come.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

Fang's wings beat backwards as he attempted to slow down enough to land. Years upon years of flying made this task easy to him, second hand, like breathing. No sooner did he think of pulling back to land did his wings stretch out further, all 19 feet of black glory, and begin to act as a giant parachute.

Within seconds Fang's feet touched down on the worn stone of the Hawk Cave. A small, almost unnoticeable grin lit his lips as he folded his wings in. He'd done it. He'd made it.

Fang blinked against the rising sun which covered the mouth of the cave. The light blinded him and left the contents of the cave concealed.

Fang shook his head and when he looked up he saw movement inside the cave. His heart leapt with excitement and nervousness. He wasn't sure what to do. It had been twenty years after all. What if she'd moved on? What if she was mad at him? Well, Fang thought, of course she's made at me. I did leave her after promising I wouldn't.

He had had this argument with himself a thousand times and refused to have it again. He shook his head once more then took a step forward.

From out of the light a hand emerged followed by a foot then another hand and foot. "Max…." Fang sighed but his eyes widened as a clearly male voice that sounded completely familiar said, "I'm not Max." Iggy stepped out of the cave and stopped in front of Fang.

Then he drew his fist back and punched Fang in the face knocking him off the ledge and into the canyon from the sheer force of it. Fang's wings spread out after he recovered from the shock of seeing Iggy and the blow he'd received. He'd fallen halfway towards the small river at the bottom before he recovered.

Rubbing his face, Fang soared back up and hovered out side of the cave. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were now surrounding Iggy and looking at him with mixtures of so many emotions Fang didn't know what to interpret.

"That's for leaving." Fang glanced at Iggy and saw him glaring right back at him. Fang rubbed his busted jaw and carefully folded his wings in as he landed once more. Iggy didn't move towards him though his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Okay, I deserved that." Fang muttered. Gazzy's eyes blazed and he stepped forward. "You deserve a _hell _of a lot more than that you ass!"

Fang's eyes widened and he took a step back though he was mindful of the ledge this time. Angel moved to block her brother who had his fists raised like he wanted to lash out at Fang. Gazzy glared at Angel then at Fang over his sister's shoulders.

Fang realized how much older he looked along with the others and briefly he wondered how much different he looked in their eyes. But instead of asking he looked behind them and into the cave, craning his neck so that he might see better.

"Where's Max?" Fang couldn't help the hopeful note that lingered in the way he said her name. Every night he'd whispered her name as he fell to sleep, praying that she would be waiting for him. And as the days wound down he prayed harder. He just had to see her.

When the others didn't answer Fang looked back at them. Gazzy's face had fallen and Iggy's too. Instead of anger they held suppressed grief. Nudge's eyes had tears in them and as Angel turned Fang saw tears fall down her cheeks.

Fang closed the distance between them and looked at each of them. Finally his eyes landed on Iggy's face. "Iggy?" Iggy looked at his face, they were the same height, and his blue eyes locked with Fang's nearly black ones.

"Max is dead."

Fang's whole body felt numb as he sat down in the middle of the cave. Angel, who had lead him inside, sat down beside him on one side while Nudge occupied the other. Both girls leaned on him comfortingly as Iggy sat down beside Nudge facing Fang and Gazzy sat by his sister.

Fang only had eyes for one of them though. And that was Iggy. "What happened?" He choked out after a moments silence.

Iggy glanced at Angel who nodded. Iggy said, "Angel can show you. If you want. I could tell you, but I only know what she's shown me and what I heard." Iggy shuddered and wouldn't meet Fang's eyes.

Fang looked at Angel and nodded slightly.

Angel squeezed his hand comfortingly and nodded that he should take Nudge's. Soon they were all sitting in a tight circle with their hands held tightly. With a last look around Angel closed her eyes and her head bowed. She fought against the barriers she'd built up to keep the memory shut away and forced it to resurface. She'd tried to bury it deep, so she'd never have to see it happening again. But she knew Fang deserved to know. Maybe then he could understand.

_(Flashback 19 years ago)_

_"Iggy come on!" Angel looked up from one of the many fashion magazines Nudge kept on at least every table in the house and grinned. From up the stairs Iggy bellowed something unintelligible and from her spot on the couch Angel could see Max rolling her eyes._

_Finally, after some crashing and a groan, Iggy appeared at the top of the stairs. "What?" Max frowned at the annoyed tone in his voice but decided to ignore it however because she said, "You're in charge." _

_Iggy's eyes narrowed and he ran down the steps. He paused at the bottom step, his hand on the rail, and looked down at Max who Angel noticed had her pack on her shoulders and her wings halfway spread. _

_"Where are you going?" Max looked at Iggy disbelievingly and shook her head. She glanced at Angel and then looked back at Iggy. "You know what day it is. I've been doing the same thing on this day for 18 years. Today is 19."_

_Iggy's eyes sparked with comprehension, then, narrowed. He took the final step and stopped right in front of Max, consciously blocking her site of the door. _Not that it mattered_, Angel thought. _If Max wanted to go she'd go. And nobody, heaven or hell, was gonna stop her.

_"Max, you know he's not coming." Max' s body tensed and her mouth twisted. She shoved past Iggy, then, turned back and gave him a hug before coming over to Angel and hugging her as well. She moved to the door and Iggy and Angel turned to look after her. _

_"I'll be back at dawn tomorrow!" Max called over her shoulder. She waved at Angel and Iggy before giving Nudge and Gazzy who had come down to see her off, hugs. Lastly she looked back at Iggy and though he couldn't see she threw him a frown. _

_Then she opened the back door, walked out onto the deck, and leapt over the side. A few seconds later her body shot upward at over 300 mph and she was gone. Leaving a small trail of white smoke behind her just like a jet…._

Angel blinked and looked around at the others who were rubbing their eyes. She saw that Gazzy and Nudge were smiling softly while Iggy seemed stricken. Fang was taking in their expressions accordingly. Finally his eyes rested on Angel's face.

"After that we went on as normal. Iggy made breakfast, we ate, watched TV, listened to music etc. Then we went to sleep. But," Angel paused and licked her lips. Fang's eyes narrowed. "In the morning, Max wasn't back. We waited until about 8:00 a.m. Then we got worried. Max always, always came back on time. Usually she'd be in her room…reading your letter."

Angel and the rest of the Flock glanced at Fang. His hands clenched and he looked at his knees. "But when she wasn't there we decided to go look. It was a eight hour flight. But we knew it took Max less than that because she always took off so fast. She always left before dawn. She wanted to make sure that if you came you wouldn't miss her. So she stayed all day and night. Then came home."

Now Fang's face looked guilty. Angel felt no sympathy for this. It was his fault. This part at least.

"When we got to the cave…." Angel stopped talking and closed her eyes once more, shivering at what she knew she'd see.

_(Flashback)_

_Angel knew that something was wrong even from the air. So did the others. _

_From the air smoke billowed up from inside and out side of the cave. It blended together as it rose but when you looked closer individual smoke stacks could be separated. Each batch of smoke seemed to be coming from some lump on the ground. The smell of charged hair and burning metal came at them on the wind and Iggy winced, his heightened senses picking it up on a whole different level._

_"Gazzy have your bombs ready. Angel, be ready to mind control somebody if you have to. We're going down. Follow me." Iggy waved his arm and swept down towards the ledge where several puffs of smoke billowed upwards. Angel sent him a picture so that he could see where to land and together they came to running stops outside of the cave. _

_Nudge gasped as she landed next to one of the lumps and the others turned to see what it was. Angel felt bile rise in her throat and she, too, gasped. A Eraser, or what was left of it, lay half hanging over the ledge of the canyon. It's fur was scorched black and it's eyes stared sightlessly down into the canyon. _

_Flies hadn't yet begun to attack it but the image Angel produced in her mind was enough to make her gag. She looked away quickly but immediately saw three more on the ledge. She put her hand to her mouth and leaned against Gazzy who's eyes were wide. _

_"What the hell happened here?" Iggy whispered, leaning down to examine one of the more intact Erasers. Nudge and Gazzy knelt down next to them and in that moment, when Angel's line of sight into the cave was clear, she saw that the cave was littered with bodies. One of which stood out against the rest. _

_Angel let out a scream and the others shot up before parting as she ran past them and into the cave. She leapt over robots and Erasers and a few mutants she couldn't guess at what their DNA held before sliding to a stop beside a dirt covered, blonde haired girl. _

_Angel lifted the girl's head in her arms and sobbed at the cold touch of her skin. "Max!" _

_By now the others had rushed into the cave and knelt beside the two girls. At the sight of all the blood on her clothes and skin Nudge bit her knuckle while Gazzy tried to look anywhere else and Iggy checked for a pulse. _

_The others waited anxiously. But at Iggy's fallen face theirs fell as well as they realized she was already gone. "What happened here?" Iggy whispered again, stroking Max's bloodied hair. He looked around the cave and Angel followed his gaze. _

_About fifty robots and Erasers along with a few odd mismatched mutants lay limp around the cave. There wasn't a space left open. Except where they knelt in the middle of the cave. With Max held in between them. _

_"They must have known she was coming…alone." Nudge whispered. She glanced at the others and Angel nodded. "She's been coming here for 19 years. Why now?" Gazzy asked the question they were all thinking. But to this they had no answer. Besides…. _

_"Fang! He was supposed to come back next year!" Angel cried out. "What does that matter anyway?" Iggy muttered bitterly. He stroked Max's hair. "If he hadn't left in the first place none of this would have happened. What did he accomplish leaving anyways? Besides killing her." _

_The others flinched at Iggy's words, like knives cutting into their skin. He pressed on angrily. "She'd still be alive if he hadn't left, maybe. She saved the world 15 years ago when we tracked down Gunther-Hagan and got him taken into custody by the FBI. I mean sure, Dylan got shot and died but Max didn't. We didn't. Why not come back around then?"_

_"The note said twenty years," Angel pointed out. Iggy huffed. "Some excuse." _

_"The note…." Everyone gave as start at the familiar voice. "Max!" They cried in unison and pulled her closer. Max's eyes blinked open and she sucked in a pained breath. Angel could see the pain in her eyes and hear her rasping breath. She imagined she could hear her heart beat. _

_Bump…bump….bump bump…bump….bump._

_It sounded so soft. Like it was struggling to keep beating. Angel looked at the others and saw that they thought the same. _

_"The note." Max rasped again. Her eyes flickered to her clenched fist and Angel realized there was a piece of paper in it. Iggy reached over and took the note in his hands which trembled slightly. He passed it to Nudge and she said, "It's here, Max." _

_Max nodded, the action so small it was almost missed by them, and whispered, "I wrote…back. Give it to Fang….for me."_

_"Max you can give it to him! You have to! It won't mean the same thing if we do. You've only got a year."_

_Max's eyes glanced at Gazzy's pale face and she smiled. Something in Angel broke that she could smile now._

_"Look after each other. I love you guys." _

_Bump….bump….…bump…*_

_(End of Flashback)_

Angel blinked once more and dropped her hands so that they fell into her lap. Mutely she stared at the spot that 366 days ago where Max had died. It turned out she'd been ambushed as soon as she got there and had fought for hours trying to beat them. She'd had openings to leave but was afraid she'd lead the Erasers and robots back to the Flock.

So instead she'd fought. And fought. And fought. Until eventually she collapsed, though not before taking out every single one of the mutants and robots. The mutants had been burnt because she'd made many of the robots explode with one of Gazzy and Iggy's bombs she'd had stored in her pack just in case.

In the end she lived a full day after collapsing just waiting on them to show up so she could say good bye. But she also had to make sure someone gave Fang his letter back, with her own on the back.

Angel looked across the circle at Iggy, and, sensing her gaze, understood that it was time. Slowly, he reached into his back pocket and fished out the crumpled, wrinkled, tear and blood stained letter.

Iggy handed it to Fang as Angel reached into her pocket and fished out the ring. She handed it to Fang who's eyes widened. He held it tightly and everyone watched his face as he unfolded the letter with shaking hands and began to read out loud. Just as Max had 20 years ago.

_Dear Fang,_

_You know, it's taking a lot for me to put this down on paper. All these years I've tried to keep my emotions bottled up. I've tried to be the strong one and though I failed a lot of times I did my best. But I guess being strong has it's different definitions, huh? _

_You can be strong physically, mentally, emotionally. I guess I'm two of those at least. Well, I'm strong physically (doubt me and find out) and mentally (Jeb said I was incorruptible and strong willed a.k.a hard headed). But emotionally? I used to be. But you changed that. _

_You see, I used to be the invincible, butt kicking, indestructible Maximum Ride. Not anymore. You broke me. I hate to sound frank. But it's true. You broke me. Broke me down to the bare minimum. Not, the Maximum. _

_Which is ironic I guess. My name being Maximum Ride and all. But all it takes to make me minimum is you. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, Fang, don't get me wrong. If you hadn't broken me down I imagine someone else would have and it wouldn't have been nearly as easy. _

_The way you broke me down wasn't physically or mentally. It was emotionally. My weakest link. You latched on and never let go. Until that day twenty years ago. That' s when I broke. _

_I tried to hide it from the others but I don't think I was successful. At night I cried myself to sleep and in the day I just plain cried. Then, when I couldn't even freaking cry anymore, I got up and pretended to be the old Max, the invincible one. The one that kicks Eraser butt and doesn't bat an eye at life or death situations. _

_Sad thing was, I only had two things keeping me going. One: the Flock, they still needed me to lead them. And I wasn't about to abandon them. Two: You._

_Your letter said twenty years. But every year I came back to the Hawk Cave. Hoping against hope that you'd be there. That way I could punch you in the face for leaving me and then kiss you and never ever stop. _

_I've missed you so much you stupid idiot. I miss your half smile, the way your eyes light up when they look at me, the way you read me like a book and the way I read you even though you don't always think I can. I miss your black hair and black eyes, the way you used to look at me. I miss your hugs, your kisses, your terrible emo fashion sense. I miss waking up and seeing you on your blog at 3 freaking o'clock in the morning. I miss the snarl on your face when you knock the lights out of some poor sap. I miss your wings brushing against mine as we fly. I miss your chuckle. I miss you…._

_And, Fang, since I know you'll find this someday. I just have to say this. _

_I. Love. You._

_Yep, I said it. I'm emotionally broke, spent out, but I managed to write this letter and say those three words to you even if I can't say them to your face. I wish I could. But I'll never get the chance._

_The truth is, Fang, my numbers came. Yeah, I know. I nearly lost it when I pulled my hair into a pony tail and saw the edges of the tattoo in the mirror. But I held it together. The Flock never knew. Actually, they _still_ don't. It's a good thing Angel can't read my mind anymore. After you left she couldn't. It was weird but I'm not complaining._

_RIght now she's on the couch reading one of Nudge's magazines about fashion. (Yuck) Gazzy and Nudge are asleep on the couch and floor and Iggy is sleeping in his room. He's gotten to doing a lot of that lately. He won't be thrilled when I wake him up. But I've got to tell all of them good bye. I don't know if they'll get to the cave in time. If I can last that long. _

_But I've got to! I've gotta make sure they get their letters, I put them in my pack guys, and make sure they give you yours. It's so important. I mean, this is my good bye. _

_The numbers say I'm going to die today. But somehow I'm oddly numb. Maybe it hasn't sunk in yet? Or maybe I"m just more emotionally whacked than I thought. That's probably it. _

_I"m a wreck without you, Fang. _

_But not for much longer. The sun is about to rise outside, it comes up faster now it seems since this is supposed to be my last day. I'm determined though. I want to go where maybe I'll see you in a year. Maybe, if I die there, my spirit can wait for you there? I don't know. Maybe I'm going delusional…?_

_I know the Flock will look for me soon. It's only a matter of time. I hope they find me alive. If not alive…then hopefully they'll at least find the letter(s). _

_The sun's coming up. So I guess this is good bye? Sigh. I'll miss you Fang. And I'll love you until my heart stops beating and I take my final breath. Heck I'll love you wherever or whatever I am after that. _

_You were my first and only love. I waited as long as I could. I don't know if you did too. It's okay If you didn't I'd understand that now since I won't be around. But I never promised you that I'd never leave you. I wish I had. Maybe it would have made a difference…._

_I love you, Fang. _

_Fight on,_

_Max_

Angel rubbed her eyes but felt tears continue to cascade down her face. She heard someone suck in a sharp breath and the pattering of tears. Fang was crying, his tears dropping onto the letter and staining over countless older tears.

Angel glanced at the others and saw that tears lined their faces as well. They'd read the letter several times, and their own which were heart wrenching in themselves, but Fang's letter was by far the longest and most thought out. Max had poured her heart and soul into that letter just as Fang had 19 years before. And she'd done it knowing she'd never get to see him read it.

"Where," Fang took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Where is…." Angel understood what he meant and said, "In a separate letter she said she wanted to be cremated. So that she could fly free. So we held a private ceremony here." Angel nodded at the ledge. "Doctor Martinez and Ella came. Jeb came and Total, he's at Doctor M's now."

Fang nodded and looked back down at the paper. Tears continued to fall.

For a moment no one spoke. Then Fang said, "One year. I was one year late."

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Where those years have gone)_

Max stood behind Fang, looking down at him with warm, brown eyes. She saw the letter in his lap, fresh tears staining the paper, and smiled softly.

Around him the rest of the Flock cried silently. Their shoulders were hunched and they cried freely. Their eyes shut tightly, hands clasped together comfortingly.

Max knelt down beside Fang and spread her wings so that she covered the entire Flock. As her wings brushed against them they stirred slightly but otherwise did not move. Max wrapped her arms around Fang and he stiffened. She whispered, "You are right on time."

Fang's head shot up and he looked around. The others didn't notice, lost in their own grief.

"Max?" Fang's eyes darted back and forth. Max smiled and said, "I'm here."

Her breath stirred past Fang's face lifting his hair slightly as she whispered in his ear. He shivered and said, "Max."

"Fang."

Fang's eyes closed and he said, "I miss you so much. I _have_ missed you so much. I should never have left. I was so stupid. I thought I was doing what was best for you but I was wrong."

Max shook her head and pressed her body against his. "No, Fang, don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. I never did."

"I feel so alone." Fang looked up at the ceiling of the cave. Max pressed her cheek against his neck. He shivered again.

"I'll always be watching over you. I'll always be your guardian angel. I'll wait for you no matter how long. And then, when you get your real wings, we'll be together again."

Fang gave a small nod and looked down. Max kissed his cheek and Fang felt something brush across his face. He reached up to touch the spot and knew she really was there and it wasn't just his mind imagining things.

A bright light shown in through the cave entrance. The Flock turned to look at it then at Fang who was staring at something sitting beside him.

Max glanced at the Flock and said, "Look after them now, Fang. They missed you, even Iggy." Max laughed softly and Fang chuckled. "I will." Max smiled and touched her lips to his for a brief moment. "I love you Fang," she whispered as she pulled away and stood up.

Fang stood up as well and said, "I love you, Maximum Ride." Max smiled at him then turned and walked towards the light. She paused on the edge, smiling back at her Flock who were staring after her in shock, then she spread her wings and leapt out.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give Faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Dance)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Where those years have gone)_

_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder_

_(Dance)_

_Where those years have gone_

_(Dance)_

_This has been an Avenging Angels Production. Please R&R whether you liked it or not. Believe me it'd mean a lot. I started this at 7:00 P.M and it is now 4:15 A.M of the next day. But I just had to do it. I've had the idea for a while (didn't expect it to be so long) and just had to get it out. So, now that it is, my fingers are majorly killing me!_

_Ugh, anyways. If you liked this one or even if you didn't please check out my other one-shots: Walmart Madness and The First Thanksgiving. Also, if you like the long ones, one of the longest and most reviewed (760 and counting) stories on this site for Maximum Ride, my story: Avenging Angels. _

_So, thanks for listening and reading if you made it this far. There's a button at the bottom you could press that would definitely earn you a virtual cookie when I get around to baking some. _

_Oh! And, also check out my announcement document on my profile under stories called: Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel Actual Chapters! Major info on that an the 8th book! You heard me right! So click it!_

_:)_

_This is Avenging Angels,_

_That's all folks._

_(Note: The Song: I Hope You Dance, is by Lee Ann Womack not me. Also, all of the above characters belong to James Patterson, not moi. I also do not own Maximum Ride or cliched endings. Thank you.)_


	2. The Fire

_Dear Flock,_

_Hey guys, if you're reading this it means that I'm no longer with you. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. Hopefully I was able to speak to you one last time before I went. But if I wasn't there's a few things you should know. _

_One, I love each of you so much. You guys, without a doubt, were the best thing to ever come out of my life. I wouldn't trade you guys for anything, heck I'd probably give up my wings just to be able to stay with you a little longer. _

_Second, in my pack beneath where you found this letter there are eight more letters. One for each of you, Jeb, Ella and my Mom, Total and Fang. I know you guys might have mixed feelings about him, but please give him his letter back. Yes, I used his original letter, I wrote my own and now I'm giving it back to him. Well, I'm hoping you guys will._

_Third and last, I want to be cremated, here, on the ledge of the Hawk Cave. I figure maybe if I'm cremated they can't clone me like they did before. Also, I like the idea of my ashes flying free. In a way it's like I'll never stop using my wings. I'll be able to fly free forever. _

_This may be my last goodbye, guys, but I know we'll meet again. Someday, hopefully a long time from now, you'll join me wherever I end up. Heaven, I hope, I did save the world after all. That's gotta count for something in His eyes. _

_One year from now, come back here and meet Fang. If he comes, give him his letter, if he doesn't…._

_You'll think of something. _

_I love you all with all my heart,_

_Maximum Ride_

Angel stood looking out at the setting sun as it cast the desert sand a bright scarlet and shown brightly against the pink and blue sky. A light breeze lifted her hair and Angel turned her face into it feeling the coolness of the coming night caress her skin.

A soft hand touched down on Angel's shoulder and she turned to see her brother looking down at her. "Angel, I said your name three times already. Are you okay?" Angel's mouth quirked in one corner and she turned back to watch the dying sun. "I'm fine."

She could read Gazzy's unbelieving thoughts and knowing this he didn't speak. Still the unsaid words were clear and as he turned back to the cave Angel thought about what her brother hadn't said aloud.

Nudge finished dumping the last of the robots into the pit Gazzy had blown into the side of the canyon and watched as it slid down the side before settling against a mutant Iggy had flung in. After Max…died, they'd found a letter in her pack asking that she be cremated so that her ashes could forever fly free. They'd read this letter first, then, found their own. Each member of the Flock had a letter and there was even one for Total, Jeb and Ella and Doctor Martinez.

However, they'd all agreed not to read their letters until they'd done what Max had asked them too.

"Hey Nudge will you help me set this charge?" Iggy called from above. Nudge looked up and saw the strawberry blonde nailing a hole in the canyon wall above the pit before sticking what looked like a wrist watch inside. The watch was wrapped with wires that attached to another hole with an old camera in it a few feet away.

"Hold on Iggy," Nudge called as she spread her wings and flew up to join him. Iggy's brow was covered in sweat and dirt but his fingers worked tirelessly as he attached wires together and ran lines to various rigged objects.

"Okay, just hold this button down, do not, I repeat _do not_ let go of it until I say so. If you do we will both be sent to kingdom come." Iggy said, his eyes boring into hers. Nudge nodded and was about to say okay when Iggy surprised her, "You nodded."

"Did you see that?" Nudge asked, her voice a gasp. But Iggy shook his head as he frowned and turned back to the wires. "No, I've just come to expect that when I ask a question and don't get a response someone nodded and forgot I couldn't see it." Iggy's frown deepened. "Max used to do that all the time."

Nudge's wings faltered for a moment and she dropped a foot before stroking down hard and joining Iggy once more. "Sorry," he said. "It's fine." Nudge muttered stiffly, already she could feel the tears stinging her eyes again.

"There," Iggy said, surprising her. He pushed back from the rock wall and motioned for Nudge to follow him as he flew out across the canyon before stopping above the small river which wound it's way far below them. "Do the honors."

Nudge glanced down at the car remote and let go of the button.

BOOM!

The side of the canyon where the bombs had been exploded outward sending dirt and rocks cascading downward into the pit before overflowing and burying it deep underground. Normally this was the point where Iggy slapped a high five with Gazzy and boasted about how big the explosion had been. But not this time. This time, no one was cheering.

"I'm going to fly Jeb up," Gazzy said, nodding at Iggy who had just landed with a bundle of large, stripped branches in his arms. Iggy nodded and set his load down before walking over to the ledge where Angel was busy setting up the platform.

"How's it going?" Iggy asked.

Angel didn't bother looking up at Iggy when she said, "Good, I guess. That load you brought should be enough to finish." Angel let her hands fall to her side and dropped her head. "I wish I had more time. Max deserves better."

"Hey," Iggy said, kneeling and placing a hand on the young blonde's shoulder. "Max would be proud of you for working so hard. Heck she'd of probably been fine with us just laying her on the ground! You know how she was."

Angel smiled at the mental image of Max rolling her eyes at all of Angel's work just for it to be burned. Then she felt tears play at her eyes. When it was all over she'd never again be able to see Max. There'd be no grave to visit, just this lonely cave with it's nightmarish memories to haunt her.

"Angel?"

Angel looked up and frowned at Iggy. She hadn't realized he'd still been standing there.

"Yeah, Iggy?" Iggy hadn't been looking at Angel and for a moment didn't say anything. Then his blue eyes locked with hers. "Max would have wanted it to end this way."

And with that he got up and spread his wings. "Nudge and I are going to get Doctor M and Ella. They called and said they were almost here with Total. See you in a few." Iggy took a running dive off of the ledge and for a moment disappeared. Then his sandy brown wings spread and he shot up into the sky before flying away from the canyon and back east. Angel watched him go with wide eyes.

As the sun crept slowly down on the horizon the Flock, Jeb, Ella, Doctor Martinez and Total all gathered around the pillar. On it lay the girl they'd all loved and for four watched die. In those four's hands, gripped tightly in white knuckles, were goodbye letters.

"We talked it through," Iggy said, as he stood facing the small congregation with Max behind him, "-that since I can't read my letter myself and someone would have to read it to me that we might as well all read ours, out loud. These letters, are Max's goodbyes to us. Jeb, Ella, Doctor M., you guys have one too."

Iggy reached into his jacket and fished out three small envelopes before handing them over. "It's your choice whether you read them aloud," Iggy said, noting the devastated look on Jeb's face and the tears running down Max's mom's face and half sister's cheeks; Total was bawling on the ground.

Iggy turned to Nudge who stepped forward and stood so that she could see both Max and the Flock.

_"Dear Iggy,_

_Hey pyro, I know you weren't expecting to get this sort of thing. Really I wanted to get this to you some other way. Like on a tape recorder or something similar that way you could hear it for yourself and not through somebody else. Unfortunately I ran out of time. _

_Iggy, my numbers showed up, the expiration ones. I didn't want to tell you and the Flock because I knew you guys would just worry yourselves sick over it and then my last days would be spent watching all of you suffer. I didn't want that Iggy and still don't. Even if I'm gone, which if you're reading this then I must be, I don't ever want you or the Flock to feel sad over me. _

_You guys have been through way too much to have to deal with more pain. And that's why I'm here by electing you leader of the Flock. Yep, Iggy, you heard right. You're the boss man now. I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry for just dumping it on you like this. But the fact is the Flock needs someone to look after them. To guide them and keep them safe. And, Iggy, I know that person is you._

_You may be blind, Iggy, but you see so much more than people or yourself thinks. You know exactly what to say to lighten the mood whenever one of us is feeling sad. You know what to say when I'm feeling lost. You know what I need to hear to keep pushing on…. _

_I'm gonna really miss you, Iggy. You were like the older/ younger brother I never had. But you know what? I'd trade a million blood brothers for you any day. Because I know you'd always be there for me. Always look after me. And always keep the Flock from starving because even after all these years I still can't cook worth a damn. _

_Please look after everyone Iggy and keep them safe. I know you can do this, you're the best._

_Push on,_

_Max_

Nudge folded the letter gently and passed it to Iggy who's eyes were wide. A single tear dropped down his cheek and his shoulders shook slightly. The Flock gathered around him and hugged their new leader. Max's hair stirred in the breeze behind them.

"I'll read mine now." Nudge said, breaking away from Iggy and the others. She moved back to where she had been before and with shaking fingers opened her letter.

_Dear Nudge,_

_Hey sweet girl, by now you've probably heard what happened, about my numbers and how I've gone, but I hope you can forgive me for not opening up to you and the rest of the Flock. I just didn't want to see the looks on your faces and put you guys through that. At least while I was around. I guess that makes me a coward. So be it, I know what I'm doing is right. _

_Nudge, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to give you the normal life you deserved. Lord knows you deserve it. You're the sweetest, kindest, nicest, funniest chatterbox I've ever met. I couldn't have asked for better sisters, you, Angel and Ella were always there for me. And though sometimes I didn't agree with your fashion sense I have to admit you have style._

_I regret that I wasn't able to help you with your dream while I was alive. I know that you wanted to be a fashion designer. But maybe now I can help you. At home in my drawer by the bed there's a small lock box. The key is in your envelope. In that box is enough money to help you go to school and do whatever you want. I've been saving up since I saved the world. I was going to use it for something….but now that won't happen._

_Take the money, Nudge, and use it to fulfill your dreams. I know you'll be the best fashion designer in the world. You're so bright and amazing. I wish I could see what you come up with. Maybe I can, someday._

_Look after the others, Nudge. I know it's up to Iggy to pick second in command but I know he'll pick you. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Fang…, well we used to act like that. I just want you to know that I think Iggy and you are perfect for each other and I hope you find happiness together. _

_Dream on,_

_Max_

By the time Nudge had finished reading tears were cascading down her cheeks dotting the parchment which she clutched in shaking fingers. Iggy walked over and Nudge lay her head on his shoulder as she cried. He led her away as Gazzy took her place. His blue eyes were wide and his shoulders shook.

_Dear Gazzy,_

_My little trooper. You know, no matter how old you get you'll always be my little soldier. When you were younger you acted so strong. And you've only gotten stronger over the years. I couldn't be prouder of you, Gazzy. You've become quite the pyro and you've been such a good role model for your sister. I know now that I'm gone you'll still look after her. She'll say she doesn't need looking after now that she's older but she does. Everyone needs someone to watch over them. Even me. _

_But I guess that's my job now. I'm not gonna be around to see you find that special someone, Gazzy. I won't see you marry the one who will make you happy. I won't see you move out. I won't see you at all. If Nudge and Iggy haven't told you my numbers came up. That's the reason I'm writing this letter. I don't want to tell you or the others because I know you would grieve for me. I didn't want to see that._

_Man, I wish you could see how much you've grown. You're not the mischievous, blonde haired, blue eyed boy you used to be. Now you're a man, and I couldn't be prouder of you. _

_Gazzy, I want you to promise me one thing. Promise me that you never stop blowing things up. I know how much you and Iggy love it. And I know how I used to get mad when you did. Like the time you blew up my favorite (and only) pair of non-thrift store jeans. But the only reason I got mad was because I was always afraid you guys would blow yourselves up. But now that I'm staring death in the face I realize that what ever happens happens. And no matter what, what's destined to be will be. _

_I trust you, Gazzy, and I trust Iggy too. I trust you guys to keep the Flock safe. Look after them, keep them strong and keep them together. You're so much stronger and braver than you think. You have the heart of a lion, Gazzy. I know you'll never stop protecting those you love. And that's why I'm leaving you the second half of the money I kept. It's in a separate lock box right by the first in my drawer at the house. Nudge has one key, you have the other. Use the money however you wish. But, Gazzy, I hope you use it to follow your dreams. You could save a lot of lives._

_Pyro on,_

_Max_

Gazzy let his hands drop as he rubbed under his eyes. Tears fell slowly as he cast a glance back at Max before shuffling away. The others glanced at Angel but she wouldn't meet their eyes. Doctor Martinez and Ella glanced at each other. Ella gently grabbed her mother's arm and guided her towards the pillar. There mother and daughter stood close together as the doctor unravelled the letter addressed to both of them and began to read.

_Dear Mom and Ella,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I wish I could have told you, wish I were that brave. But I'm not, or, I wasn't. I wish I could have seen you guys one more time. As soon as I found out I should have flown to you. But I doubt I could have kept my pending doom a secret. You guys by now know how good I am with emotions. Exactly, I'm not. So to me this was the easiest way, but it's still hard. _

_I didn't have time to write you individually. The sky outside is getting lighter as I write so I figure I've got time for three more. I won't hurry though. I'll take my time on them and on this one because I know it's the last time I get to 'speak' to you. And it's the last time you'll hear from me. _

_Ella, I never thought I had any real family, let alone a half sister especially one as cool as you. When I was flying to save Angel and saw you on the ground I knew right from the start that you weren't just some girl. The way you stood up to those bullies even though they out numbered you and had weapons? It reminded me so much of me. I'll never forget the look on your face as I ran up out of no where and punched that guy in the nose. I think I told you to run and I guess you did since you got home. Good thing you did too. Who would've guessed out of all of Arizona I'd show back up at your house for help? And then I find out that you're my half sister? What are the odds?_

_You know the odds have never been in my favor. But on that day they were. Ella, you are the best half sister a girl could ask for. You always knew what to say to cheer me up and make me smile. Listening about school and the boys you liked may not have been my thing, but I'll never regret those nights we stayed up in your room just talking. I never felt so relaxed as when I was able to talk to you. Well, listen, seeing as you were the one with all the things to say. But that was fun too. I'd never had someone I could really open up to before. With the Flock I always had to act so tough and strong. I had to be the leader. But with you I was just a sister. Something I wouldn't trade for anything…._

_Mom, I know right now you're probably crying, and I would be too. But please don't cry for me. All my life I knew that someday this might happen. I've actually kinda been expecting it. Of course I never wanted it to happen but since it has I just wanted to say that you are the best mom in the world. Kids say that all the time but mom, I really, really mean it. You're the bravest, strongest, most understanding, best chocolate chip cookie making mom in the world. When you were kidnapped I beat myself up over it because I knew I'd brought you into my world and you could be killed. But then Fang pointed out to me that since you were my mom you had to be tough, had to be a fighter and that there was no way you'd let them get to you. He was right._

_I felt a connection to you from the beginning and over the years I've only grown closer to you. You have no idea how special you are to me. Before I met you I never even considered having a mom. But once I realized I must have one I prayed that it would be you, and, I guess God answered my prayers for once. _

_Mom, Ella, I love you both and I hope you live long and happy lives. Now that I'm gone no one will dare go after you. They have no reason to. Good bye, mom and sis._

_Live on,_

_Max_

Ella and Doctor Martinez held each other tightly as they shuffled away. Tears cascaded down their faces and Ella lay her head against her mother's shoulder as she sobbed.

Total glanced at them as he padded up to the pillar. There he looked up at Max before turning to face the small congregation. His fur lifted in the breeze and his small body trembled as he dropped the note from his jaws and rolled it open with his nose.

Placing his paw on top of the paper to keep it flat Total cleared his throat and began to read in a choked voice.

_Dear Total,_

_Hey big guy, I hope you are doing great and are having fun at my mom and Ella's. I know you've been having a hard time since Akila died, she was your soul mate and I know it might sound terrible to say this but I know how you feel. I lost my soul mate too, once, and unfortunately I probably won't get to see him before I die._

_But enough about me, killer, this letter is for you. For the dog who came into my life and that of my Flock and changed us forever. You're like a little shining light, Total. You're funny, smart, and a heck of a culture whiz. I know you thought our lack of cultural upbringing was a bit (okay a lot) of a disappointment but you gotta admit you know enough for all of us. _

_I remember the first day we met. I'll admit I wasn't too excited. Now I had to look after five kids and a dog? And to top that off a mutant dog! What was the world coming to! But then at that FBI woman's house you spoke to me. Honestly that was probably the biggest shock I'd ever gotten. It sure did make life a lot more interesting._

_I know I sometimes acted annoyed with you but Total I wasn't. I never, ever was. You're the best Canine American anybody could ask for. Ha, even if you do look like Todo from the Wizard of Oz._

_You know, the dog in that story had a happy ending. He got to go home and be with his family. And I really hope you do too Total. I know how much you talked about trying to find your parents. You know, the dog ones. So I did a little research on the side. _

_Total, I'm sorry. But your mom and dad died about ten years ago. They weren't mutants, like you or us, so they didn't have unnaturally long life spans. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Total, I just thought I'd save you the trouble. _

_But you know, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. You may not have been given the chance to 'live fast, die young, and leave a beautiful corpse' but you did get to live a life beyond that of any Canine American and live it with a family who loved you without a shout of doubt. We love you Total. I, love you._

_Look after mom and Ella, Total. They'll be upset for a while and though I know you will too I just have to ask that you protect them. They trust you just like I do. I know you'll keep them safe._

_Guide on,_

_Max._

Total wiped his paw across his muzzle and watched as tiny tears cascaded onto the sandy ledge. With a hiccup he rolled the letter up and gently took it in his jaws before padding away with his head raised high.

Jeb watched him go with barely concealed tears but as he glanced around he realized that it was his turn to speak. Angel still hadn't moved from where she stood alone by the ledge. Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Total, Ella and Valencia were gathered together in a tight group. Max's body lay lifeless on the unlit pillar.

Jeb moved so that he stood looking over his only daughter. His fingers gently skimmed over her no longer blood stained face but the cool touch of her skin made him wince.

Turning so that he stood sideways yet still facing the congregation he unfolded his own letter. Pushing his glasses up on his forehead he sucked in a breath and began to read.

_Dear…., Dad,_

_Yep, you heard right, I called you dad. I guess you could say over the years I've gotten a bit more mature. I'm not the same kid I was when I saved the world. I'm older and stronger and wiser. Too bad that's all gone to waste. But you know about this, Jeb, because out of everyone I invited to my own funeral you're the only one I told about the numbers. _

_Yes, I didn't tell the others like you suggested. I kept it secret, and I'm glad you kept your end of the bargain and did as well. I'm sure you know what my motives were for keeping my impending doom a secret. I wanted to spend the last few weeks I had with my Flock in a happy state of mind. Not a full out grief fest like I imagined in my head. Okay maybe I'm being a bit dramatic; but you get the point. _

_I'm glad you got back to me, though, about what I asked you to do. It's probably the reason I called you dad at the beginning of this letter, it's probably also the reason why I can say that I forgive you. I forgive you for everything I ever blamed you of. For letting me get tested on as a kid, for leaving Ari behind, for leaving us alone and letting us think you were dead, for letting Ari get Eraserfied, for trying to kidnap us over and over again, for being a confusing, self centered white coat…._

_Okay maybe I'm still a little bitter, but I'm not holding onto any of those bad memories of you, dad. All I'm holding onto is that piece of paper you slipped me two days ago. You know the one. On it you were able to take my DNA and make a anti-vennum of sorts for Expiration dates. Un-fortunately it's too late for me, I could see that in your eyes as you handed it to me. But that's okay, because now I know that when I die none of my Flock will._

_Dad, give them the anti-vennum and save their lives. I know you said that the dates might not even activate for years but don't take the chance. And if, in a year from now, Fang comes back, give it to him too. I'd say track him down but even I don't know where he's at. Otherwise I would have hunted him down myself a long time ago._

_Dad, I want you to know that I'm not afraid and that I don't regret what's happening. Being given the chance to fly, it's worth the pain. But being given the family that would love me and stick by me no matter what? Well that's worth every single test I went through at the School, worth every bloody nose, needle, bite, they're worth it all. And because I know I never said thanks for introducing them into my life I'll say it now, thanks._

_I just want to say one last thing, before I go. Dad, no matter what's happened between us over the years, I wouldn't trade you for any other dad in the world. You made me who I am, who I was. You led me to save the world, put me on the right track, and for that the world and I thank you. _

_Love on,_

_Max_

Tears fell freely from Jeb's face as he removed his glasses and bit his knuckles as sobs racked his body. Doctor Martinez stumbled towards him and threw her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder and he pressed his cheek to her hair. The Flock and Ella looked on in silence as they moved away from their daughter and Angel took their place.

Her body was tense and her eyes hollow as she stood before the tear filled congregation. Already tears played at the corners of her eyes but she forced them back. She would be strong, for Max.

With one last glance at the girl who for so long had looked after her Angel turned and unfolded her letter.

_Dear Angel,_

_Hey sweetie, please forgive me for not telling you and the others. I wanted to, you have no idea how badly I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to live out my final days with you all in pain. I didn't want to see the glances at the clock as my life ticked away, it's so unreal. _

_Angel, my God what can I tell you here that I haven't said aloud? You know I always thought of you as my baby. You know I love(d) you like my very own. I practically raised you since you were born. I guess that makes me like a guardian to you. Granted a guardian who half the time can't look after herself let alone you but I think I did an okay job. You're reading this aren't yah?_

_I'm assuming you are reading this, but you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me. Ha._

_Sweet, sweet Angel, I knew you were special from the start. Not just your mind reading or white wings, but you're personality. You've always been like a little light in the midst of a storm. You always knew what to say to sum up my feelings far better than I ever could and you were so gentle about it. You didn't push your way more than I could handle and when you did you always came back to the light eventually. _

_That's what I love about you, Angel. You are true to your name. You stand up for those weaker than yourself, you fight for what's right, you are compassionate and quite the soul reader, I imagine the mind reading helps a bit lol._

_The light is coming up outside, Angel, I can hear movement downstairs. Yours was the last of the Flock's letters I wrote. After this there's just one more. I know this one will take me the longest, there's 19 years worth of love and anguish I've got to wrap into a tiny page; but I'll do it. _

_Angel, when the time comes, I want you to make sure the Flock comes back to the Hawk Cave to meet Fang. He just has to get my letter, and I know this might be asking a lot but could you please show him what happened here today? I hate to make you relive such a thing but Fang deserves to know. He does…._

_On my dresser, next to the pictures, is the ring Fang gave me. I'm entrusting you with it, Angel. When the time comes give it back to Fang for me. I won't be needing it where I'm going and if for some reason he won't take it burn it or sell it. It won't matter to me and if he won't have it it doesn't to him either. _

_One last thing, sweetie. I want you to know that no matter what, I love you and always have. You will always be my baby and I'll always watch over you and the others. Never forget that. _

_Carry on,_

_Max_

Angel folded her letter and put it away in her pack as the Flock moved to stand beside her facing Max and the dying sun. Gazzy handed Angel a torch which he had fetched from the back and lit with his lighter. Nudge and Iggy held similar torches and with nods they reached out and touched the flames to the pillar.

Flames immediately erupted and sparked as they leapt upward and enveloped Max's body. Smoke billowed in the breeze and the flames intense heat forced the Flock to back away. But as they moved Angel thought she saw something standing upon the pillar, gazing out at the sunset with glistening white wings spread wide for flight.

Angel blinked in shock but when she looked back the girl had gone. So now they were left with just each other and the burden of grief to bare. But as the Flock watched the flames crackle and ripple like waves they knew that this wasn't the end for them. Max might be dead but they would live on and carry out her wishes. A year from now they would see Fang again and deliver Max's final letter. A year from now, they would see her again. A year from now…they would be whole.


End file.
